ES AMOR?
by meryandllollipop
Summary: seiji se confiesa a kirari, ella la rechaza y el ara que se vuelva a enamorar.. pero el corazón de kirari perteneze a otra persona, y no lo cambiara para nada
1. de regreso

Kirari: y se supone que….

Akane: que te ganare ¡ y también a mí hiroto¡ no lo dudes

Kirari: hi-hiroto? A bueno…

Akane: te importa?

Kirari: mmm

Akane: no, no me digas que te gusta ¡

Kirari: emm(decia súper nerviosa)

Seiji: chicas ¡ os estábamos buscando, hoy viene hiroto de new york.

Kirari: eee, kiroto?

Akane: mi hiroto? (decia con brillo en los ojos)

Kirari: bien ¡ha estado allí...no se como diez semanas¡

Seiji: hoy a las 3, habrá que ir a buscarlo, asi que prepárense sus ropas mas bonitos

Kirari: de verdad seiji?

Seiji: claro, ven conmigo, kirari

Kirari: okay, vamos na san

Seiji: em.. sin na san

Kirari: o, bueno, espera aquí na-san

Na: miau(bale)

Kirari: seiji, que quieres?(decia mientras caminaban)

Seiji: bueno, kirari, desde que te vi…nose …me parecías tonta, y bueno, ahora la ropa que llevas, tu pelo, me parece todo hermoso, por eso te quería decir si quieres…salir conmigo

Kirari:(pensando: no puede ser¡(decia moviendo los brazos arriba y abajo) pero… podre salir con seiji,jupii, pero también me gusta hiroto.. y desgraciadamente más que a seiji, así que.. no puedo)

Seiji: y bien? Que dices

Kirari: seiji.. lo siento mucho, pero antes me gustabas demasiado¡ y llego otra persona que me enamoro más que atí

Seiji: osea…que te gusta otra persona? Y podre luchar por ti? Okay, acepto

Kirari: espera¡(decia mirando como seiji corria)

Akane: kirari, que te ah dicho seiji?

Kirari: o… nada

(Mientras kirari se probaba ropa para volver a ver a kiroto…)

Kirari: aa que me pongo? Hoy viene hiroto¡ na-san dime algo

(y na-san señala el vestido que le compró hiroto)

Kirari: na-san¡ buena idea

(e puso ese vestido, con una chaqueta y botas, y dos coletas con un lazo)

kirari: listo¡ gracias na-san

(fueron al aeropuerto, pero no apareció nadie, kirari estaba sola)

kirari: o.. ya veo¡ lo planearon(decia enfadada)na-san que ago? E na-san? Donde estas¡ el también¡ o la gente se reune, a me llevan¡

(la gente la echo fuera del aeropuerto, de un modo gracioso)

kirari: itai itai que daño(decia en el suelo)

persona: a hiroto kun¡

kirari: hiroto…ya llegó?

Hiroto: kirari-chan?valla, que haces aquí?

Kirari: primero, recogerte, y segundo,-(se calla porque iba a decir que le quería)

Hiroto: y lo segundo?

Kirari: na-nada

Hiroto: vamos a la limusina

Kirari: si…

(en el coche)

kirari: hiroto, que tal en new york?

Hiroto: genial¡ e ganado el concurso, tardaran en emitirlo

Kirari: enserio?(y sonrie y sale brillo de ella)

Hiroto: (se gira la cabeza)

Kirari: hiroto…(decia sonrojada)

Hiroto: a, que?

Kirari: na-nada¡(menudo oído)

Hiroto: ya llegamos, anda¡ pero es el vestido que te compre

Kirari: si

(cuando salieron kirari se levanta)

hiroto: ki-kirari, te ves linda(decia con la cabeza girada y con un sonrojo)

kirari: a…gracias¡ y tu¡

hiroto: entramos?

Kirari: si¡

JEJE, ME ENCANTA ESTE ANIME¡ PERO ME QUEDE EN EL CAPITULO 116 Y APARTIR DE AHÍ NO PUDE VER MAS¡ NO LO ENCUENTRO¡ SI ALGUIEN SAVE DONDE, MANDENME UN MENSAJE, A Y TAMBIEN SI QUEREIS MANDARME IDEAS XD


	2. verdadero

Akane: hiroto¡

Kirari: akane¡ déjalo hampas

(de repente seiji le coje la barbilla y le dice)

seiji: kirari.. no te preocupes de ellos volvamos los dos

(seiji le coje la mano a kirari y la lleva arrastras)

hiroto: kirari¡

akane: no la mires¡ ven conmigo…

hiroto: espera, akane, recuerdas lo que te dije…. Cuando eramos pequeños?

Akane: no…

Hiroto: menos mal….

Akane: recuérdamelo (y le besa, justo cuando kirari vuelve)

Kirari: hiroto… akane te dio tu primer beso,.

Hiroto: akane¡ porque hiciste eso

Kirari : ( le empiezan a salir lagrimas)

Hiroto:no, kirari… no e tenido mi primer beso con ella¡

Kirari: entonces.. con quien?

(hiroto se sonroja mucho)

seiji: kirari, ven conmigo

kiroto: no, que valla conmigo

kirari: vasta¡ me estoy hartando

hiroto: ok, si quieres eso adiós

kirari: hiroto….

(al día siguiente)

kirari: na-san¡ me enfade con hiroto¡ y ademas le besaron(decia llorando de la forma graciosa)

na-san: miau

kirari: ein?

(cuando llego kirari)

presidenta: muy bien, hoy aremos una obra de la bella durmiente

kirari: quienes son los personajes?

Akane: yo la bella¡

Presidenta: se decide por papeles

Seiji: ok…kirari¡ ojala seamos nosotros

Akane: ojala seamos hiroto y yo

(la presidenta, abre el papel y …)

presidenta: la bella y el principe seran…kirari y ….¡hiroto¡

seiji y akane: que¡

kirari: bien¡(decia en bajo)

hiroto: kirari, ven conmigo, que te tengo que explicar una cosa)

(se fueron atrás)

kirari: si?

Hiroto: mi… mi primer beso…fue…fue..con

Kirari: con…akane?

Hiroto: no,

Kirari : (empezo a decir nombres)

Hiroto: parate¡ con la unica que me bese fue contigo¡(y sale corriendo)

Kirar: idiota.. eso ya lo sabía

Flasbak:

Kirari: a kiroto¡ que mal llevo los estudios me ayudas?

Hiroto: bueno.. nose

Kirari: hiroto¡

Hiroto: bueno, venga bale

(pasaron 2 horas)

hiroto: y ves es- esta dormida, a se ve linda

hiroto: pero en que pienso¡ a (alguien le empujo y beso a kirarin, ella se despertó pero no se vio que lo estaba)

kirari: jm?(decia medio dormida)hiroto? Donde estas?

(hiroto salio de la biblioteca)

hiroto: pero.. que eh echo? Ese…ese a sido mi primer beso

SIENTO LA TARDANZA¡ ESQUE ESTOY CON OTRO FIC Y LOS EXAMENES, CON QUIEN QUEREIS QUE SE QUEDE HIROTO?


	3. la verdad de hiroto

Kirari: hiroto¡ tenemos que ensayar para la obra

Hiroto: si….

Seiji: hiroto, te gusta kirari? (kirari escuchaba)

Hiroto: no, porque lo dices?

Seiji: no.. por nada, entonces.. el amor de kirari no es correspon-(kirari lleva a seiji corriendo de la mano)

Kirari: seiji¡ callate

Seiji: solo…si me das un beso

Kirari: no puedo¡ yo no te quiero

Seiji: are que me quieras(y la besa cuando llega hiroto)

Kirari: parate¡(y le pega una bofetada)yo…yo no te quiero ati¡

(en la mente de hiroto: correspon- correspondan? No.. corespon- correspondido¡ un amor no correspondido)

hiroto: e dado en el clavo¡

kirari y seiji: e?

hiroto:a nada… kirari, acompañame

kirari :e-espera

(y la lleva al parque)

hiroto: limpiate con este pañuelo tu boca

kirari: para qu-(y hiroto le limpia la boca por ella)

hiroto: ensayemos la escena numero 17

kirari: ok.. y esa escena es la de.. ¡el beso¡

hiroto: o, mi dulce bella, quiza…. Con ese dulce beso te recuperes(decia leyendo el gión)

(en la mente de kirari: esto no me tiene que importar¡ pero… me molesta¡)

kirari: no puedo¡

hiroto: pero.. no me quieres?

Kirari: de donde has sacado eso?

Hiroto: de seiji…

Kirari: hiroto, la verdad esque si me gustas, pero tu quieres a maria

Hiroto: no¡ a jorge le gusta maria y bea¡ y jorge me dice que no sabe con quien quedarse¡ pero no me gusta maria

Kirari: por eso.. hablabas tanto de ella con jorge?

Hiroto: si…

Kirari: y… quien te gusta?

Hiroto: ahora mismo… dices?

Kirari: jm(Decia moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo)

Hiroto: nadie, la verdad pero estoy desarrollando sentimientos

Kirari: por quién?

Hiroto: como que por quien?

Kirari: olvida… nuestra conversación( y sale llorando)

Kirari pensaba: como pensaba¡ el no me quiere, entonces… es un amor no correspondido, y no tenia que haber crecido este amor por el hacia mi nunca.. la manera que lo conocí fue…-genial-

(al día siguiente)

seiji: hola kirari¡ quieres que ensayemos la escena 17 de la obra?(decia enfrente de hiroto)

kirari: claro, seiji(decia mirando mal a hiroto)

seiji: o, mi dulce bella, quiza…. Con ese dulce beso te recuperes(y la besa)

kirari: gracias, seiji, e aprendido mucho de como se hace(y lo hizieron todo delante de hiroto)

hiroto: osea que ensayas con el y con migo una mierda pinchada en un palo¡pensaba que me querías

kirari: lo mismo digo, pero como digo, estoy desarrollando sentimientos por otra persona..(y se va cogiendo el brazo de seiji)

hiroto: kirari¡ la persona ala que quiero es¡ es¡ eres tú¡(decia gritando, pero kirari no lo ollo y seiji si)

hiroto: kirari.. espero no haberte perdido

SIENTO LA TARDANZA, Y ME IRE A LA NIEVE 1 SEMANA, OSEA QUE TARDARE EN EL SIGUIENTE DOS SEMANAS O MAS


	4. las locuras de seiji

Seiji: kirari¡ adonde me llevas¡

Kirari: lejos de hiroto

Seiji: pero hiroto te qui-

Kirari: que?

Seiji: na-nada

Kirari: bueno, quiero que finjas que sales conmigo..

Seiji: y porqué fingir?

Kirari: porque no te quiero¡

Seiji: y que es eso de el besoo¡

Kirari: para darle celos a hiroto, porque sino?

Seiji: sal conmigo, si no te gusta.. renunciare atí

Kirari: ok, pero no renunciaras por un dia, si no para la vida, que vi un anime que dijeron eso y renunciaron por un día

Seiji: o-ok(decia con cara de que lo han pillado)

Kirari: y de quien te pensarías enamorar?

Seiji: de akane

Kirari: ? pero si es muuuy fea

Seiji: te da celos?

Kirari: nop

Seiji: bueno.. bale entonces mañana saldremos al parque de atracciones

Hiroto: kirari¡ tengo que decirte algo

Kirari: el que? Que te gusto?

Hiroto: pues.. la verdad es que

Seiji: no

Hiroto: seiji, eso no iba a decír

Kirari: entonces.. me quieres?

Hiroto: e-(y seiji le coge del brazo y le lleva corriendo)

Kirari: supongo que es un no

(al dia siguiente, kirari iba con una coleta hacia un lado, con un vestido corto, con pantalones, un bolso y unas manoletinas y una diadema)

kirari: okk seiji, ya estoy lista(y seiji se sonroja)

seiji: vamos, kirari, te has superado¡(y kirari se sonroja mirando hacia abajo)

kirari: mira helados¡(y se compraron uno)

seiji: lo siento, esque solo me llega para uno, y no llevas nada, pero podemos compartirlo

kirari: eso significaria..(y se sonroja)

seiji: ven, (y kirari y seiji se lo comen entre los dos(imaginenselo como quieran)

kirari: lo siento, seiji, pero me recuerdas a hiroto, y no creo que esto funcione

seiji: dame una oportunidad

hiroto: kirari¡ te e estado buscando

kirari: hiroto

Hiroto: tengo que decirte algo importante(y la lleva de la mano)

kirari: pero que haces¡ hiroto¡ para¡ me haces daño, y seiji se queda solo

Hiroto: te gusta seiji?(decia parando de correr)

Kirari: quien, quien sabe?

Hiroto: bueno, querrias esuchar lo que quiero decirte?

Kirari: cl-claro

HASTA LA PROXIMA


	5. porque¡¡

Hiroto: bueno… kirari, ya se que piensas que-(y pasa u a gran multitud y la pierde de vista)

Kirari: hiroto¡ la gente me lleva

Hiroto: kirari¡ te espero en el parque tsukima¡

Kirari: ok ¡

(y cuando ya pasa la multitud, a hiroto se le queda una gota en la cabeza por el extraño suceso que le a pasado)

Hiroto: jo, ahora a ir a el parque, menudas ganas… pero lo que le tengo que decir a kirari, es muy importante, ya no aguanto mas ¡

(mientras con seiji, que tenia la galleta del helado( o como se llama), y un aura como de un espíritu rondando….)

seiji: ósea que… quedan en el parque tsukima¡ tendré que ir rápido para llevarme a kirari, (pero hiroto lo llega a escuchar, y sale corriendo)

(Hiroto, llega al parque sofocado, pero seiji igual, y ven a kirari sentada en un banco)

Hiroto y seiji: kirari ¡

(Hiroto se enfurece, y se lleva corriendo a kirari, cosa que seiji los pierde)

Kirari: pero hiroto¡ que querías decirme?

Hiroto: yo quería decirte, algo muy, muyyyy importante..

Kirari: pues dilo…

Hiroto: ahí va, donde esta la salsa barbacoa¡ me muere por comerme mi curry¡ pero no se donde esta la salsa barbacoa, y caí enq-(y kirari le pega una bofetada)

Kirari: eso es lo importante que querías decirme¡?

Hiroto: bueno… si, pero hay otra cosa mas

Kirari: no la quiero oír¡ será otra burrada(decía gritando, y ala vez corriendo

(Hiroto, dice una frase muy corta y en bajo, para que nadie la escuchara… y esa frase era, te quiero)

kirari: no quiero volver a verte¡

(en el día siguiente, a falta de un mes para la obra)

presidenta: kirari¡ que te pasa? Lo estas haciendo mal

Kirari: es que.. no quiero actuar…

Presidenta: pues vale, sin complicaciones, te sustituye akane

Hiroto: perdón por tardar ¡

Presidenta: muy bien, hiroto, ahora en vede kirari actuara akane(hiroto se queda mirando a kirari, pero no tarda en desviar la mirada de lo decepcionado que estaba)

Hiroto: vale, llamare a akane

(en el camerino de akane)

Akane: hiro kiin¡ que haces aquí?

Hiroto: kirari a renunciado a su puesto, y tu serás la protagonista

Akane:(se pone a llorar de forma graciosa, pero de repente le sale una sonrisa pícara) ok, vamos a ensayar

(se fueron al teatro, donde seiji y kirari los observaban sentados)

Presidenta: hacer la escena del beso

Hiroto: o, mi dulce bella, quizás con este beso te recuperaras(decía leyendo el guión)

(Entones hiroto besa a akane, ella se sonroja, pero mientras que mas kirari veía esa se ponía furiosa)

Presidenta: precioso¡ mañana seguimos

(hiroto sigue a kirari, y se ponen a hablar)

hiroto: kirari, porque has renunciado?

Kirari: por tu culpa, además, no pareces molesto con haber tenido que haber besado a akane

Hiroto: eso es por-

Kirari: no digas mas(y sale corriendo)

Hiroto: (se arma de valor, y le grita) ¡todo fue porque mi primer beso fue contigo¡

(kirari se queda quieta… entonces se da la vuelta llorando, ella pensaba que su primer beso era con seiji, porque antes ella sabia que era con hiroto, pero dudaba, y se negó a aceptar eso, pero kirari, se alegra de que hiroto allá afirmado sobre que su primer beso era con el..)

PERDON POR TARDARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR JEJE, BUENO, COMO SABEN LOS EXAMANES SON UNA MIERD* Y TARDO DEMASIADO ¡PERO BUENO, GRACIAS POR BUESTROS COMENTARIOS Y INTENTARE HACER CAPITULOS ANTES¡


	6. amor mutuo(FIN)

Kirari: eso significa…(y se sonroja)

Hiroto: kirari, lo que te quería decir es sobre mis sentimientos, siempre pasa ago,, y n se que hacer más para expresarlos

Seiji: ok¡ vamos kirari.. no veras a hiroto por un buen tiempo

Hiroto: que te pasa, seiji? Que hay de nuestra amistad, aunque nos guste la misma chica no tenemos que dejar de ser amigos¡(decia gritando, y sonrojando a kirari)

Kirari: me quieres? (seiji se quedaba apenado,)

Seiji: siento….siento….todo, esto(decía agachando la cabeza) tendre que renunciar atí kirari, no puedo hacer nada contra un amor mutuo, bueno, adios

Hiroto: bueno… ya que lo sabes kirari…. Querrías salir conmigo..?

Kirari: pues claro¡(y empezó a llorara)

(ellos compusieron una canción juntos, de todo lo que le habían pasado, se casaron y tuvieron mellizos chica y chico y mientras tanto, con seiji, se quedo con su liinda tortugita, y se enamoro mutuamente de la tortuga….O.o)


End file.
